Really? Really!
Really? Really! is the third eroge visual novel in the Shuffle! series created by Navel for Microsoft Windows. It is a continuation of Kaede's path from the first Shuffle! visual novel, and has a linear plot. The limited edition was released on November 24, 2006 at a retail price of ¥9,240 (about US$79.73). Navel released a "soft" version (without explicit sexual content, like Shuffle! On The Stage for Shuffle!) of Really? Really! on Nintendo DS in 2009. [http://www.project-navel.com/navel/#20081111_reallyDS Really? Really! on Nintendo DS] on Navel's website The DS version was released in June 25, 2009 by Kadokawa. Gameplay parodies the Ace Attorney series (also known as the Phoenix Wright series) during a 'Really!' sequence. More than just a passing homage, the 'Really!' system is actually a major aspect of Really? Really!.]] In Really? Really!, Kaede has lost her memories and throughout the game the player must fix them. Using keywords acquired from viewing various events in Kaede's memories, the player must fix mistakes in Kaede's past memories. The player starts at a "crossroad" where different doors are available. By going through the events beyond the doors and correcting memories with the keywords earned on the way, the player receives a "memory" which he can "liberate" by watching. Like stated at the picture, the game has a lot of similarities to Ace Attorney series. For example, the first mistake that occurs is that Kaede says that Midoriba Itsuki is a girl (he is actually a boy). By using the 'Really Attack', the player can select the 'Midoriba Itsuki' keyword, which causes Rin to say "OBJECTION!" which then causes the scene to shatter and replay correctly. The player is allowed five errors per day to get the memories corrected. In order to get the CG for the scene, the player must have a 100% completion. If the player makes five errors in a day, the game ends. The player should also note that once he makes 3 mistakes out of the 5 allowed, the game allows a hint where the "life bar" flashes, notifying that a certain keyword must be used at this dialog. However, it does not reveal what keyword should be used, so it is possible that the player may not possess the keyword. In this case, he must "escape" and choose another path to find the keyword. Should the player feel that he does not have the appropriate keyword for the situation, the player has the option of escaping the scene (and even that particular event/time entirely), and then coming back later upon acquiring more keywords. This is possible as the player usually has access to multiple events to play back and correct in the "event selection" area. Upon completion of all the events of a day, the player is able to play back these memories from Kaede's point of view, providing interesting insights into her inner thoughts. This is the only time when Rin's lines are voiced. Other characters may also comment from time to time during these sequences (for example, after a H-scene that did not actually take place or during the time when Kaede falsely accused Rin of killing her mother up to the point when she finally finds out the truth) or even alter them (Mayumi enlarging her breast size multiple times and getting caught, providing comic relief). Characters Main characters ; : The protagonist of the previous games and this one, which the player assumes the role of. ; : The main female character of the story. She enters a coma and has her memories scrambled after an accident involving Primula's use of magic. ; : A new character to the series. A childhood friend of Rin and Kaede who attended the same schools as both up till their middle school graduation, where she left both to attend an all-girls high school ; : Kaede Fuyou's mother. She guides Rin's group about the process of fixing Kaede's memories and facilitates entry into them. ; ; ; Mayumi Thyme : Mayumi's first game with H (hentai) scenes. ; : Nadeshiko's first game where she is one of the selectable girls. Secondary characters ; ; ; : Asa Shigure's mother. She appears nude in a few CG scenes this time. ; ; : Kareha's younger sister. ; : The only returning character introduced in ''Tick! Tack! ; : Lisianthus's father. ; : Nerine's father. ; ; : Kaede Fuyou's father. A new character. Music Opening Theme: Remember memories, by YURIA. Insert Song: Ageless Love, by Miyuki Hashimoto Ending Theme: Happy Dream, by YURIA. Ports The game was ported to the Nintendo DS by both Navel and it's distributor, Kadokawa. The game differs from the PC version as all the sex scenes are removed. Also the controls in the game were relied on the DS's touchscreen. References External links * Official site Category:2006 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Shuffle! Category:Visual novels Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Windows games fr:Really? Really! ko:리얼리? 리얼리! ja:Really? Really! zh:Really? Really!